


all the cool kids eat lunch behind the dumpster

by sourcheeks



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Braces, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Lisp, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Speech impediment, Trans Male Character, Trans Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Usually, Dizzee is left alone with his paints. Usually, however, does not mean always.





	all the cool kids eat lunch behind the dumpster

“Um… can I thit here?”

Dizzee’s head snapped up from his book and he nodded, drawing his spider limbs into himself to make room for the kid with the lisp. “Yeah, sure, man. What’s your name?”

“I’m Thor.” Thor, or possibly Sor, sat by him, staring at the paint marker all over the brick wall behind them. “Hey, thith ith good. Did you draw it?”

Dizzee grinned proudly. “I did, yeah.” He didn’t elaborate. People liked to compliment artists, but not to hear about art. Complimenting a drawing was usually just a good deed for the day. “My name is Dizzee.”

“Cool name.” Thor traced the flaking paint with a chewed-off fingernail, fascinated. “Ith it your real name?”

“Is anyone’s name their real name?”

“Names are a thocial conthruct,” Thor agreed solemnly, and Dizzee couldn’t help but laugh. 

“For damn sure.” The kid didn’t have any food. Dizzee dug through his backpack, pulling out half a sandwich. “Are you hungry? I didn’t finish my lunch.”

“You don’t have to do that, man.” Thor shook his head. “Itth okay. I jutht forgot to bring lunch money.”

“Eat it.” Dizzee shoved the slightly squished sandwich at him. “I’m not letting you leave until you do. You aren’t allergic to peanuts, right?”

Thor laughed and took the sandwich out of the baggie. “You would make a good Jewith grandma,” he teased, but he ate, so Dizzee was happy. 

“Why are you eating all the way out here, huh?” He leaned over so their shoulders bumped together. “I don’t usually get company. That’s why I hang out back here.”

Thor looked guilty. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to crath your plathe. I jutht got lotht.” Dizzee laughed, beaming. 

“We’re all lost, man. You can hang back here with me anytime.”


End file.
